


War-Bitten Apple

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: War-Bitten Apple [1]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Serenity SeaWhat would have happened if Xena had eaten the apple in "You are there"? What would she have become the Goddess of? And what's pajama night at Ares' temple?





	War-Bitten Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Author’s notes: 
> 
> This is set during/after the episode, “You are there," with the annoying reporter. It was written merely for the author’s amusement, and 
> 
> that of the readers, and to explore what would have happened had Xena eaten the apple at Ares’ bidding. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own X:WP and am not intending to infringe on the copyright. Thank you.

“Come on, eat it—it’s good." Ares put the apple to her lips and she took it in her hands uncertainly. She opened her mouth…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
… and took a bite.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The result was instantaneous. As soon as she ate a bite of Ares’ apple, Xena became a goddess.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabrielle and the reporter were watching in horror. The look of shock on the Bard’s face did no justice to how she felt inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aphrodite and Odin were watching the transformation quietly. For the restored Goddess of love knew that Xena wasn't going to like her new  
  
position, at least not right away. Being a Goddess herself, she felt the power of a new presence in the area, and realized what Ares had done.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And Ares, dear readers, Ares was laughing. He had started to guffaw slightly when she first put her mouth to the golden apple. Now he  
  
finally had her. And as she finished the rest of the apple, he was doubled over with his laughter. He had her right where he wanted her, and  
  
there was no way out of it this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena was immediately healed. Her wounds from the battle with Odin were dissolved. Clad in a black leather battle shift, studded with silver  
  
breastplate and armor, she cast Ares a warning look. He merely watched the rest of her changes appreciatively. She had felt a warm, strong  
  
feeling come over her as she bit into the apple, and when she finished chewing, the transition was final.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Since Athena was dead, Xena became the Goddess of War. The Goddess of War. How many times had she fought this? How many times  
  
had she succumbed to her darker side?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Within seconds, everyone knew that her new status wasn't good. The black leather that matched Ares was their first clue. But Gabrielle was  
  
the one to ask.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Who are you?" She questioned tentatively, not asking for confirmation that she was her best friend, but digging deeper for the fact that  
  
her friend was a Goddess and needed a realm to rule over. Gabrielle simply wanted which realm Xena now controlled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena closed her eyes, drawing in the strength to answer her friend. She should have known better. Why did she have to eat the damn apple,  
  
anyway? And if she was going to, why the apple that Ares had bitten out of? That should have been her first clue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I am," she took a deep breath in, “The Goddess of…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aside from the other two gods, the 3 bystanders waited edgily for her answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“…War."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabrielle let out a shriek and fainted. Odin put his head in his hands and sat down on a nearby rock, defeated. Aphrodite left without any  
  
parting words. Ares, still laughing, and watching closely her facial expression. The video camera rolled on, recording all of this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And Xena’s first achievement, as the Goddess of War, was to stop the camera. She blasted the reporter’s work and with a flick of her wrist,  
  
knocked him out, drained any memory he had from this experience, and sent him back to where he came from. Her second act was to start on  
  
Ares.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“How could you?" She asked, throwing a purple thunderbolt at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He jumped out of her way easily and grinned his cocky grin, encouraging her to keep up her bolts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why did you have to sink that low?" She yelled angrily, this set of lighting blots followed by a shower of bolts that even Ares  
  
couldn’t avoid.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Across the world, people began to respond. Wars broke out amongst the best of friends, peasants, villages, valleys, you name it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You wanted it, Xena. You know you did." He smirked. “Besides, what you reign over is determined by what’s going through your  
  
head at that time. Apparently, you were thinking of war. I wonder if you were thinking about me…" Ares flashed out in his customary blue,  
  
and left Xena to her thoughts, as well as a despairing best friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabrielle came to a little later, to find Xena standing over her like a hawk. She took the offered hand to get up, recoiling slightly when she  
  
remembered who she was now. Xena must have either read her thoughts or Gabrielle was that transparent, because she looked somewhat  
  
hurt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Xena… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Save it, Gabrielle. I don’t want your pity."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This time, Gabrielle looked hurt, but Xena paid no mind and carried on with her conversation. “Look, I guess I have to report to my new  
  
home soon," she said sarcastically, “so is there any where I can take you before I leave?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It took the blonde a minute to realize what her former-mortal friend was offering. It was almost as if she was making an effort for peace.  
  
Gabrielle smiled. “I’d like to go to Amphipolis, if that’s ok?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena’s ice blue eyes widened perceptibly. “Why do you want to go there? Why not Poteidaia?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The bard sighed. “I don’t really view Poteidaia as my home anymore. There’s not much left for me there. I feel more at home with your mom,  
  
anyway. Someone is probably going to have to break the news to her." She offered with a smile. “And besides, I really can’t imagine you  
  
building your first temple much farther away from home."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena released her doubts about her friend. “You’re right. I hadn’t even thought about the temple factor. I guess that’s part of the job  
  
description, huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabrielle laughed. “One of many, I’d think." She looked at her friend. “Are you ok?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena appeared to be deep in thought. She quickly focused her attention back on her friend. “What? —Oh yeah, there’s just a skirmish in  
  
Macedonia, and the guy leading it is an absolute moron."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So this is what my friendship is going to be like with you? Constantly fighting with some warlord for your attention?" Gabrielle  
  
teased.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The goddess was far more sober. “Probably. I mean, I’ll figure out a way to make it work." She said, careful not to let the doubt creep into  
  
her voice. “Who’s gonna mess with me—I am the big, bad, Goddess of War, anyway."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With a mere thought, she and Gabrielle vanished from the cold area and arrived at Amphipolis a moment later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll see you in a few days, ok? I need to get situated up on," Xena gulped, “Olympus. Figure things out. Set up a few temples and  
  
gather some worshippers—that sort of thing, ya know?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah, I totally understand." Gabrielle spoke, as if she knew exactly what Xena had to do, like having your friend turn goddess on  
  
you was an everyday experience, not something that only happened once in a billion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“If you need me, just call." Xena said absently, and left in a sprinkle of purple sparkles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“How did I get myself into such a situation?" Gabrielle wondered aloud, before stepping into the tavern and looking for Cyrene. Her  
  
last thought before stepping into the hazy tavern was, ‘I wonder if Xena knows how much she’s sounding like Ares?’  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena didn’t really know where to go, so she found Argo at the farm she’d set Ares up in a little over last month. This was the only place that  
  
felt safe right now. And if that ditzy neighbor didn’t come over, everything would be fine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Where did she go to from here? How did one go about gathering followers? And was she expected to stay on Olympus?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was about to summon Aphrodite when another, more paralyzing thought struck her. Did she have to pick a chosen? And if that was true,  
  
was she still Ares’?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Aphro—"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then she realized she could just go to where Aphrodite was. But how did she do that? Just imagine where the Goddess of Love was, and  
  
then—  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aphrodite was waiting for Xena’s appearance, and was hardly surprised when she stumbled into her throne room. It took a newly inducted  
  
God awhile to get their bearings.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Before Xena could speak, Aphrodite held up a hand for silence. “I know you got questions, Warrior Babe. So let me run through a few  
  
questions I anticipated, k?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“First of all, you have to build a couple of temples. You do this by getting a map, picking a couple of locations, and point where you  
  
want them. Mortals are naturally curious, so when they see the temple, they’ll immediately follow. Number two: You will stay on Olympus,  
  
but if you want, you can rebuild Athena’s old section, because I don’t think you’ll like the whole theme thing she had goin’ on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You need a regular ensemble, too. You can only wear battle dress when you’re in battle or talking to warlords. But you’ll need  
  
something to wear around here, and when there are the occasional ceremonies. What about…" She waved her hands around, before Xena  
  
stopped her by blocking the effect.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A black leather dress was hugging her body snugly, that laced up to her mid-thigh, where a slit took over the rest. It left little to the  
  
imagination, as it was strapless and rather low.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares appeared in the room suddenly, and silver studs appeared on Xena’s dress. “Nice touch." He said, smirking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena whirled around and threw some bolts at him. He ducked, while sauntering over to the two Goddesses.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Informing her, Aph?" he asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aphrodite turned her attention back to Xena. “If someone calls you, you don’t have to answer unless it one of your friends or your chosen."  
  
She paused. “Actually, I don’t think you get to have a chosen, since you’re still Ares’."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares rubbed his knuckles on his vest conceitedly and blew on them. “Of course, you could just tune out the bard and see how much less  
  
complicated your life gets."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Xena didn’t answer, but shifted back to her battle dress and disappeared in a purple flash.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares raised an eyebrow. “Purple?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aphrodite shrugged. “It’s her choice."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The temples were built instantly and followers soon came after. Set up in her status, Xena went back to Olympus, thinking of Athena’s  
  
quarters. It was funny. When she thought of the Halls of War, she thought of Ares. But now, she had her own Halls of War. It was quite a  
  
sobering thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I definitely need to do some redecorating. Athena had a serious inferiority complex, or she just hated Ares with a passion." Xena said  
  
as she walked around, looking at all of the dartboards with Ares face on them, full of darts. “Cute touch," she said, noticing the anti-Ares sign  
  
over the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I always thought so," came Athena’s voice from behind Xena. The present Goddess of War turned around to face the former. The  
  
former Goddess of War and Wisdom, and lethal enemy of both Ares and Xena, stood there, looking almost lost in her former home, plucking  
  
at the gold scales on her corset uncomfortably. Athena was slightly ghostly and looking at Xena favorably. “My brother, idiot that he is, did a  
  
good job picking you to succeed me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena couldn’t help but stare at the supposedly dead Goddess of War and wondered if she could take her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Just so you know, I’m not really alive any more, Hades decided to send me back here so I could inform you on what your job  
  
entailed. Following me is no easy job, I assure you, but you should be fine once you get the hang of it." The former goddess smirked. “Of  
  
course, you could just kill yourself now and let someone else take over, but I doubt that you’re a quitter."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena remained silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Your powers will be increased, and your energy unlimited. You’ve already discovered the lovely power of thunderbolts, which I,  
  
somehow didn’t get, but enjoy them; they work well against moron warlords. You also have the power to read minds—something as the  
  
Goddess of Wisdom I chose to pass down to you. You already have some followers and the only meeting you have to attend is one with  
  
Poseidon, Dionysus, Pan and the remaining Olympians. Wear this—“ Her attention was redirected towards a deep violet silk dress on the bed.  
  
“That will do nicely, I think." She measured the Warrior Princess up with her eyes. “Look, the way this works is sort of like your -bond- with  
  
Ares. If you need me for anything, you could either come to see me or summon me. I’ll help you out the best I can. Unfortunately, I can’t stay  
  
up here much longer, as my energy is decreasing very rapidly. Until then, Warrior Princess—or should I say—Warrior Goddess." Athena’s  
  
last comment was spoken cryptically, and left Xena to think about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I guess that means I have to go punish that warlord… maybe I can redesign later."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She waited a second longer than necessary and smiled when, as she left, the room was changed to a style combining her own, Ares, and some  
  
remains of Athena’s.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Goddess of War arrived invisibly on the battlefield. People were being slain left and right, and she was definitely enjoying the view.  
  
Suddenly, she took notice of a burly man carrying a young peasant girl. The look on his face was one Xena had seen before, and knew that  
  
the girl had only minutes before she lost her innocence forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her form shifted to that of the Warrior Princess, and she walked noiselessly over to them until she was behind the man. She followed him into  
  
the forest, until they reached a clearing in the forest, where the man obviously intended to rape the girl. Fast as lighting, she put her  
  
well-known pinch on the man and watched with gratification as he fell to the ground helplessly. The girl, her hair, auburn and curly in color,  
  
and eyes a deep violet, scrambled hastily from the man, her soft violet eyes wide in horror.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena was sure that the girl was safe before she released the man from the pinch. Her own blue eyes locked with the girl’s and she sent her to  
  
her temple in Thrace. Mentally, she set out a small bed and setting of food for the girl and waited for the man to get his bearings while the  
  
young girl settled in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The man, who hadn’t seen the powers of Xena, noticed only that the girl had run away. “Why, I’ll kill you! She was the best of them all. I  
  
won her, and after I defeat you, I’ll find her."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena raised a cool brow, tempted to show this man who she really was, but was reluctant to kill him before she had a chance to let her abilities  
  
be known. “Why are you so sure you’ll defeat me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I have the blessing of Ares." He stated proudly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She rolled her eyes. “There’s only one person on this earth with Ares blessing, and it’s not you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His beady black eyes looked her. “Look, I’ve already lost one girl, but I think I can compensate with you. Now I don’t know what you think  
  
you’re saying by telling me that I don’t have Ares blessing, when I do, because—"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He was cut off by Ares’ sudden appearance. “How many times do I have to tell you, Karell, that you don’t have my blessing? And I’d be  
  
careful who you’ve just picked fight with—she’s not too easy when she dishes out the punishment."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The man named Karell bowed immediately when Ares appeared. “Lord Ares. May I seek your aid in the battle with this woman?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“She’s not just any woman, Karell. I advise you to tread carefully."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seeing that Ares was going to offer him no aid, Karell lunged at Xena. Xena sidestepped his attack smoothly and dodged several of his next  
  
attacks, until Karell was out of breath. “Who the hell are you?" he demanded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She flashed him a completely evil look. “Surely you don’t know by now? I’m Xena," she watched as Karell’s face paled significantly before  
  
continuing. “And also the only mortal who has Ares’ blessing."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Karell’s eyes shifted towards Ares, who was watching the administered punishment with a lazy sort of interest. He made no move to  
  
contradict Xena’s statement, and Karell realized that he had just angered Xena, Destroyer of the Nations, and the chosen of the God of War.  
  
Fear set in while he realized the God of War didn’t have a weak chosen, and wondered if there was any weak spots in her entire body.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, she let out her warrior yell, "yiyiyiyiyiyiyiyi!" and threw her Chakram until there were several trees barring his escape. She then  
  
used her powers to start a small spark underneath the leaves that had gathered by his feet and watched as his eyes changed to an alarmed state.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Who are you?" He asked, his voice shaking noticeably.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena shifted into her battle dress. “The Goddess of War."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Karell backed away as far as he could from her. “But you said you were Ares’ chosen, and that only a mortal had his blessing."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I lied." Her eyes glinted dangerously. “You see, Karell, I was a mortal up until yesterday. I’ve just recently become the Goddess of  
  
War. For that reason, my powers are a little rusty, and can’t be controlled too easily. You’re lucky I didn’t kill you on the spot. “  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Karell fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena wrote on a scroll and stuck it into his chest by way of his dagger. ‘The Goddess of War was here. If you defy me, you’ll end up like  
  
this man.’  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares was about to remark on her ruthlessness when he realized that she was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena emerged outside her temple in Thrace seconds after the battle with Karell. She was walking around, looking for a way to approach the  
  
girl when Ares appeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nice setup you got here."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She paid him no mind. “Go away, Ares, I don’t have time to deal with you right now." She promptly disappeared again, leaving Ares  
  
puzzled and confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This time, Xena shifted back into her Warrior Princess setup, and walked inside the temple carefully. She ventured down a couple of hallways  
  
until she came to a room to the left of her own, and walked in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl was lying of the bed, sleeping. Xena smiled. She reminded her of Gabrielle. Gently, she shook the girl awake. “How are you?" She  
  
asked cordially.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“…I’m okay. Thank you for saving me from that man, I knew what he was about to do." The girl couldn’t have been more than 15, 16  
  
years old, but she seemed smart, and was actually very pretty, when the fright and anxiety wasn't etched on her face. She looked at Xena  
  
curiously. “Who are you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m uhh… well, you can just call me Xena. What’s your name?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mackenzie." Her eyes were skimming Xena over. “Are you Xena, the Destroyer of the Nations? That’s the only Xena I knew, my dad  
  
used to be in her army. He said that even though she was ruthless, there was a lot of bad stuff in her childhood, and that underneath it all, she  
  
wasn’t really that bad."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares’ mocking ran though her head. ‘Tell her, Xe, tell her who you really are.’  
  
  
  
‘You’re on thin ice, buddy. Get the hell outta my head.’  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Your father was a wise man. Although I don’t go by that name anymore, I’m still the same person… in a way."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mackenzie’s eyes grew misty. “Yeah. My dad was a pretty good guy. My mother was really pretty, too. I wish I had spent more time with  
  
them."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The warrior princess’ brow furrowed. “Why can’t you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“They’re dead." Mackenzie said, flatly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
‘Oh. Yeah, that would explain it.’  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Look, since you’re an orphan," Xena grimaced, “why don’t you stay here, at the temple?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl scoffed. “I may be a dreamer, but I’m not an idiot. Have you looked around? This temple belongs to the Goddess of War. I doubt that  
  
she will have room for some silly little girl who can’t fight to save her life."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The warrior princess’ eyes softened as she thought of how defenseless Gabrielle had been. “Maybe you just need someone to teach you," she  
  
corrected gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mackenzie narrowed her eyes to look at Xena more carefully. “Oh, and you think the Goddess of War is going to let us stay in one of her  
  
temples so you can train me? What are you, like the God of War’s girlfriend or something? And that’s how you get special privileges?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A bright cerulean filled the room, causing Mackenzie to shield her eyes from the intensity. While Ares materialized, Xena was trying to get her  
  
bearings and figure out why this girl had been so dead on with her assumption.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The God of War was laughing when he came into the room, and now, like before, he was almost doubled over. Mackenzie had backed up  
  
onto the bed and was looking at Xena expectantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The blue-eyed warrior sighed. “I used to be. Right now… right now I’m ready to kill him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mackenzie gasped. A mere mortal was threatening to kill the most powerful Olympian, with the exception of Zeus himself. She was either  
  
very stupid or very confident in her position.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares gestured towards Xena. “She still is, as a matter of fact. She just refuses to acknowledge it." As he spoke, her outfit changed from her  
  
wonderfully familiar armor to the leather battle dress she was starting to get used to.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena shot him the death glare. ‘How is it that you can change my outfit whenever you wish?’ she asked him telepathically.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
‘I think it’s best put as Mackenzie had thought; I’m the most powerful god there is.’  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
‘We’ll just see about that,’ she retorted, while shifting completely to her goddess form and throwing some bolts at him, which he deftly  
  
avoided. Belatedly, the Goddess of War remembered her charge. It was the look she cast at Mackenzie that gave Ares the opening he needed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Within seconds, he had her pinned on the bed. “Now this is an interesting situation we’ve got here." He remarked dryly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena drew her knees up to her chest and kicked Ares back, full-force into the wall behind him. He crashed straight through. Then, she turned  
  
back to Mackenzie. “Look, I don’t have time to explain, but let me take you somewhere until I can." It was all the young girl could do to nod  
  
and take Xena’s word as truth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time Ares returned, they were gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena arrived outside her mother’s tavern for the second time in two days. “Gabrielle!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The young bard stuck her head out of a second story window. “Xena?" She asked, excited.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Goddess of War had shifted back to her warrior princess form—it was just safer to travel in. No reason in alerting the villagers that they  
  
had a Goddess in their midst. “Shh!" Xena hissed, her eyes shooting daggers, before she and Mackenzie disappeared, only to reappear in  
  
Gabrielle’s room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabrielle ignored her Mackenzie for a brief moment to talk to Xena. “What are you doing here? I haven’t told your mother yet. And it’s only  
  
been two days. Did you get everything set up that fast?" She asked eagerly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena’s tone was hurried. “Look, I can’t explain right now, but I need you to take care of Mackenzie. Ares is looking for me—“ She vanished  
  
in a set of purple sparkles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabrielle looked at the fading purple sparkles thoughtfully. “Purple. That’s not bad."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No sooner were the words out of her mouth than had Ares appeared. “Was Xena here?" he demanded roughly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The bard smirked. “If she was, do you think I’d tell you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares ran a hand through his hair in frustration and saw Mackenzie hiding in the corner. “Hah! She was! And I think I know just where she  
  
went…" he beamed triumphantly. And he left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With all the God dealings out of the way, Gabrielle stuck her hand out to Mackenzie and made the necessary introductions. “I’m Gabrielle,  
  
Bard of Poteidaia, and friend of Xena, the Warrior Princess." She looked up to the sky. “Who is also known as the new Goddess of War."  
  
Her eyes were directed at Mackenzie. “Who are you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mackenzie, who was slightly overwhelmed by the day’s events so far, took some time to answer Gabrielle’s question. “I’m Mackenzie… nice  
  
to meet you. Are any of the other Gods as feisty as those two, or was I just lucky to have witnessed a battle between the God and Goddess of  
  
war?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabrielle laughed at Mackenzie’s sarcasm. No wonder Xena had liked her. “Just them." Then she proceeded to tell Mackenzie the whole  
  
story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(4 months later)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Good!" The older woman wasn't breaking a sweat, but if she were mortal, she would have been. “Now parry this one—“ she then  
  
thrust her sword at the younger girl, whose auburn hair was tied up in a bun with a piece of black ribbon and was dressed in battle get-up a  
  
cross between Gabrielle’s and the Warrior Princess’. It was a deep amethyst color, with fringed tassels on the ends of the shirt and skirt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The younger girl did successfully, then collapsed on the plush grass underneath them. “I can’t do…anymore…" She panted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ok. We’ll take a break for now." Xena sat down on the grass next to Mackenzie, marveling at how well she’d come along from the  
  
scared, peasant girl. Then she remembered she left something for her at home. “Look, I have to go get something on Mount Olympus. Wait  
  
here." She looked at the exhausted girl. “Not that I think you’ll be going somewhere anytime soon…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She left in the ether, showering Mackenzie with purple sparkles. “Pfft." The teenager blew the sparkles out of her face and mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena arrived at her sector on Olympus seconds later. She’d gotten stuck in Amphipolis, checking on Cyrene and Gabrielle for a moment.  
  
Now that she was ‘home,’ she was searching frantically for the new weapon she wanted to give Mackenzie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful bow and arrow set. Aphrodite had had Hephaestus make it himself. It was laden with Tanzanite and Amethyst, the color of  
  
Mackenzie’s eyes. And the arrows were forged so that, with one direct hit, the person would die, and the arrow would return to its owner.  
  
Plated in a heavy steel, but light as possible, Xena thought it made the perfect gift for the girl, something from the Goddess of War. And after  
  
that, she planned to ask Mackenzie to reside as high priestess at her temples.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares was watching carefully to see when Xena left the girl, Mackenzie, alone. And sure enough, she left the girl on her own as she returned to  
  
her division ‘up there.’  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And now, he planned to visit the girl, and give her a chance to join him. He knew she’d refuse, in fact, he was actually counting on it. He  
  
wanted Xena to come back and see him threatening her protégé.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He had been so bored lately, it seemed like War in general was slowing down, perhaps because of Xena; but for whatever reason, he was  
  
bored stiff. He needed to fight. She was the only to match his strength. And since Xena was avoiding him, that was getting hard. And his  
  
wounded pride wouldn’t let him admit that he’d been had when he and Mackenzie had first met.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares had had no idea that Xena was so powerful. He never assumed that, because she was linked to him, her powers as well as his would  
  
increase complementarily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All he knew was that she was stronger than she had ever been before, and now that she was a goddess, could and was effectively avoiding  
  
him. So if she wasn't coming to him, he’d get to her one way or another. Besides. The mortal had turned out pretty well. He was shocked at  
  
her progress. If Xena wouldn’t fight, Mackenzie would.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mackenzie laid on her back, loving the sweet smell of the plush grass that surrounded all of Xena’s temples, and the calming effect that the  
  
brook beside her had upon her. It was almost too much for a girl to hope for. Well, the fact that she was fast becoming a warrior added to the  
  
effect of her joy. Right now, she felt like she was on top of the world. Nothing could ruin her mood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Where did Xena go?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, almost nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mackenzie knew more about Ares than Gabrielle did, surprisingly. After Xena had first agreed to train her, and collected her from Gabrielle,  
  
she told her everything about her and Ares. She even confessed how surprised she was that she (Mackenzie) had been so dead-on when  
  
remarking about being the God of War’s girlfriend. So Mackenzie could see how much Ares irritated her. And after awhile, Ares started to  
  
irritate her, too. Which is why her mood was ruined when he arrived.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyes still closed, she answered him respectively, since he was, after all, the God of War. “What is it, Ares?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He chuckled. “Do you have any idea how much you sound like her? You better watch out—pretty soon, you’ll be a mirror image of her and  
  
kill as many people as she did." He started to walk around the training field, zapping and changing things as he saw fit, and generally getting  
  
on Mackenzie’s nerves.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Without any warning, her eyes flew open and she had Ares at the tip of her sword. Exhaling loudly, she asked him, “Would you mind telling  
  
me why you’re here? Or will I have to summon her myself?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He gently pushed the sword-tip down from his chin and smiled. “Oh, please do."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Knowing she had no other choice but to do what he asked, for Xena was due back soon anyway, she summoned her mentor. “Xena!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena arrived shortly after her call, the things Ares had changed reverting back to their previous state, and looking only fairly annoyed, which  
  
was rare when Ares came to visit. Since he had gotten her into this mess in the first place, she was never too pleased to see him. Actually, she  
  
had never been pleased to see him, only in her warlord days, and told herself that she merely tolerated his presence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What do you want?" She asked, her back turned so she could face Mackenzie, pulling out some grass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He slowly strolled over to her, until he was right behind her, and then whispered in her ear, “You know what I need."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She didn’t flush, for she was a Goddess and could control these things now, but her heartbeat definitely quickened. She turned her face up to  
  
meet his, their lips almost touching. “…No."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He gave her a look, and then spoke loudly, so that Mackenzie could hear their conversation this time. “Xena! Get your mind out of the gutter!  
  
What were you thinking? You, ravish me in front of Mackenzie! The poor girl!" He stated in mock-horror.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ironically, to Ares’ disbelief, she laughed. “Oh no, Ares, I’ll wait until we’re in a more private place to ravish you. Count on it." Xena turned  
  
back to Mackenzie with a more solemn look on her face, inwardly chucking at the look on her ward’s face. “This is for you," she said,  
  
holding out the newly materialized bow set.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mackenzie was speechless. No one had ever gotten her a gift like this before, and she was deeply touched. Her eyes found Xena’s. “How can  
  
I ever thank you enough?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena smiled. “Well, how about being the high priestess at my temples?" She asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This time, Mackenzie threw her arms around Xena in a big hug. “Of course!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares, having been forgotten, was sulking in the shade. He was fine until Xena had mentioned the ‘high-priestess’ thing. Xena, since she was  
  
his chosen, had always been his high priestess. It was the closest to ‘chosen’ status as you could get. But since she was his chosen, and  
  
knew how he ran things, he automatically offered her the occupation, immediately firing his old priest when she accepted, Xena’s behavior  
  
much like Mackenzie’s just was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The fact that Xena did not offer her the position of being her chosen was the only thought that buoyed his hopes. He knew that Xena had  
  
discussed their relationship with the girl. He even knew that she had explained her warlord days to the girl. But he also knew that Xena had  
  
never once mentioned being his chosen. And that she never had brought up the subject in any of their conversations. And if his sister was  
  
right, Xena was still his chosen, and therefore, couldn’t take one of her own until death—or if Ares released her of her position.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That was, of course, something he had no intention of ever doing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena looked at Ares, who was deep in thought. ‘He taught me all I know…and then some.’ She thought. ‘He’d be the best teacher for  
  
Mackenzie I could ever find. Maybe I should ask him to help train her. It would be like we used to be—conversing over a recent war,  
  
exchanging rules of battle, and certain high points in our armies.’ But deep inside she knew it was more than that. It was a way for them to  
  
get close again, and to see how deep his feelings ran.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If he could train Mackenzie with her, without corrupting her, that would be like raising a child. And he if could do that… maybe he wasn’t so  
  
bad after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She gently tapped him on the shoulder. “Ares?" she asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares turned to her, quickly focusing his attention on her. “Yes, Xe?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What would you think of helping me train Mackenzie?" Her face showed no signs of jest, and she wore a perfectly expressionless  
  
mask.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He regarded her carefully. “You trust me with her?" his tone was slightly incredulous.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ares, you taught me everything I know. If she wants to be a warrior, who better to learn from than the God and Goddess of War?"  
  
Xena’s eyes locked onto his.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hmm. That’s got a nice ring to it… Who better, indeed. But the real question is, how will Mackenzie feel about it? I don’t think  
  
you’ve raised her as a fan of mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She called the girl over. “Mackenzie, what would you think if Ares started to instruct you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mackenzie’s plum-colored eyes went wide, but she kept her tone neutral. “And what about you? I like training with you…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’d still train you, of course, but Ares would be helping me out. He’s taught me everything I knew as a warrior. And he could really  
  
further your decision to become one, if that’s what you want." Xena answered truthfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well… ok. But can I still be your high priestess? I don’t want to be ping-ponged back and forth between my duties as high-priestess  
  
of the God and Goddess of War."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena confirmed this with Ares, who nodded slightly. “Yes, although, when your training period is over, you’ll have to chose between us."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mackenzie snorted. “Like that’ll be a tough choice."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Got everything?" Ares asked Mackenzie, tapping his foot impatiently. “I’m telling you, you don’t have to bring anything."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She cast a careful look around the room, drinking in the details of her home of the past 3 1/2 months. It was the only real home she could call  
  
her own. Xena had let her decorate it the way she wanted, with the exception of anything too girly. ‘If you want ‘girly,’ she’d said, ‘Go live  
  
with Aphrodite.’  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Of course, Mackenzie had chosen to stay here, changing only a few things. Ares and Xena had decided that if she was going to train with him,  
  
that she needed to have some stuff at one of his main temples, because she would be at his place every other day. This way, her routine was  
  
balanced.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hefting her bag of belongings that she was bringing with her, she looked at Ares. “Yep. All set."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He waved them away, and Mackenzie briefly remembered that she didn’t say goodbye to Xena.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They arrived in a outside a door with an ‘M’ carved on the outside. He motioned her to open the door, and when she did, she was shocked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The room was a mirror image to the one at home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mackenzie threw her bag down on the bed and looked accusingly at Ares, an unspoken question on her lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He his arms up in the air. “What? I felt that since I was going to be working you so hard, you had better have a familiar place to stay in such  
  
an unfamiliar world. I can always change it back…" He trailed off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“NO!" She recovered. “I mean, this will be fine. Thank you." She walked around carefully. “I didn’t get to say goodbye to Xena—“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Goddess of War appeared in the room, and quirked an eyebrow. “Didn’t I just leave this room?" She asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares sighed and walked over to a chair, slouching in it. He gave no answer to Xena’s rhetorical question and averted his eyes to the window  
  
next to Mackenzie’s bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But if Ares wasn't going to explain, Mackenzie would. “Ares made the room for me so I wouldn’t feel homesick." She said, oblivious to his  
  
discomfort in her state of bliss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena pinned Ares with her eyes. “Really?" She walked over to him, and kneeled by his chair. She looked up at him with bright, ploring eyes.  
  
“Did you really?" She asked in a low voice so that Mackenzie couldn’t hear them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She put her hand on his, and leaned up to kiss his forehead. “Well that was sweet." Xena turned to Mackenzie. “I’m going back. See you  
  
tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She disappeared, leaving Mackenzie in her state of wonder, and Ares in the state of puzzlement once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabrielle was walking to Xena’s temple. Her temple. That was so weird. Finally, the impressive looking building came into view. Funny.  
  
Xena had never liked things small.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She stepped up onto the main steps and pushed the door open. A priestess came to see her immediately. “Are you here to make an offering to  
  
the Goddess of War?" She asked impetuously.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No. I came for a place to stay. My room actually." Gabrielle said with a smile. “Xena should be here soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The priestess gasped. No one was allowed to call the Goddess of War by her first name besides Mackenzie, since she was the new  
  
high-priestess. It was disrespectful. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave. We don’t need someone who desecrates the temple of  
  
war like that." She started to push Gabrielle out, until the Bard flipped over her head and knocked her over, pinning her with her foot to the  
  
ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You see, I really have to see her." She took her foot off and yelled to the room. “Xena!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena arrived in her shower of purple sparkles and smiled at Gabrielle. “You weren’t supposed to come today. What brings you here?" Her  
  
face changed. “Is something wrong with mother?" She asked, instantly worried, and dismissed the flustered priestess.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, no. Everything’s fine. I just wanted to come see you." She glanced around the main room in the temple. “Where’s Mackenzie?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena took in a deep breath. Gabrielle wasn't going to like this. “With Ares."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabrielle’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times, like a fish, and finally ground out, “Why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“He can teach her certain things I can’t. She needs a good mentor, and even though I know what I want to teach her, I’m still getting  
  
this whole ‘goddess’ thing sorted out. Ares was just the best choice."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabrielle scoffed. “He can teach her certain things, all right. And I think you know what I’m talking about. Why not Aphrodite, or Hermes?  
  
What about Hephaestus?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“She wants to be a warrior. Aphrodite is the Goddess of Love. Hephaestus is always forging new tools for me and Ares. And Hermes  
  
is too busy delivering things. He’s too fast." Xena ticked off on her fingers, previously sensing this conversation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The blonde was silent. Xena put her hand on Gabrielle’s shoulder. “Mackenzie can take care of herself. I’m not worried. And Ares knows  
  
better by now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ok." The blonde said, sounding sullen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena knew just how to tempt her. “I bet you’re hungry. I had some food laid out in the dining room—“ She got no further, for Gabrielle had  
  
already left, in search of food. “I could have gotten you there faster, Gabrielle," She muttered, before vanishing to the dining room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mackenzie flopped back onto her back. “I can’t do anymore…" she wheezed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares smirked. “Yeah. I told Xena it would be a waste to try and train you. She’s gotten too soft in her Godhood. She is way too easy on  
  
you." He was watching the small muscle in the girl’s cheek twitch rapidly. “I mean, how are you going to become a decent warrior when you  
  
can’t even hold out for 5 minutes?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a flying rage, Mackenzie grabbed her sword and started fighting Ares, her sword clashing with his far more strong than she had intended.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After 15 minutes of fighting, Mackenzie dropped her sword. “You did that just to distract me from being tired so we would finished, didn’t  
  
you?" She said, her tone accusing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares sheathed his sword and brushed a hand through her hair tenderly, picking out a piece of grass. “Maybe I did."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With a wave of his hand, they were back at his temple. They stood outside her door and he waited for her to go inside. “Why don’t you get  
  
cleaned up and I’ll see if Xena wants to come for dinner or something, ok?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She smiled. “Ok." Then she remembered the list of rules she found on her dresser before. Ares might be a pain, but he had tons of rules and  
  
expected them all enforced. “Oh wait. Is there a dress code for dinner?" She asked flippantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Are smiled at her sarcasm. She reminded him so much of a young Xena. “Yes." He saw her face fall. “You have to wear… Pajamas." He  
  
said, knowing she loved to lounge around in her ‘play clothes.’  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mackenzie grinned and then gave him a look. “So that’s why you want Xena here…" She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares lunged at her, but she was too fast, and before he could threaten her more, Xena arrived with Gabrielle. “You called?" She asked, trying  
  
to be bored.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked at her, his brow furrowed. “No. At least, not yet." Then he took notice of Gabrielle. “Oh great. Look who’s here." Xena slugged  
  
him in the stomach, and he caught her hand before she could pull away. “Stay for dinner?" He asked, in his most charming grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabrielle cut in between them. “We just ate, thank you." She started to stalk off, going in the entirely wrong direction.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares turned back to Xena. “Please. It’s pajama night…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked at him in wonderment. “You still have that?" She asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Of course!" He answered, grinning once more. “You started it, and all of your traditions are still kept." He was silently thinking about  
  
how it used to be. “So will you stay?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She put her free hand on his tanned cheek. “That’s why I wanted her to come, you know." She had heard his thoughts, just like he heard hers  
  
so many times before, and the surprise was not easily hidden on his face. He knew exactly what she was feeling and why she’d sent  
  
Mackenzie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Placing a feathery kiss on his cheek, she whispered in his ear. “Of course I’ll stay. I can send Gabrielle back to Amphipolis if she doesn’t  
  
want to stay, and it’ll just be a nice night between us… you… me… and Mackenzie."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares groaned, but released her hand. “You know where all of your old stuff is."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Still?" She said, amused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked at her, long and hard. “Still."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She made her way halfway down the corridor, in search of Gabrielle and her old room, before being blocked by a holy priestess ritual that she  
  
couldn’t break through. And since she was in her Warrior Princess form, it might scare a passerby or Priestess if she just evaporated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“There’s only one other way to get to my room…" She said quietly, her voice diminishing noticeably, as she turned back to Ares.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares couldn’t believe what she was saying. “Right." He took her hand and led her into his chambers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The room was dark and had one candle on a single table with maps and parchment spread all over the place. Hidden under a tapestry  
  
portraying her in battle, was a passageway that led to Xena’s old room. Her room had always been linked there, since she was the high  
  
priestess, and he the God.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So…" She said, looked at Ares, and gently removed her hand from his clasp. Xena turned her head up to his so that their lips were  
  
touching just slightly. “All of my traditions are still in order?" She asked. “Even the one where the high priestess, when going through his  
  
room to get to her own has to ki—“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That was as far as she got, for Ares was already kissing her just the way they used to.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabrielle, tired of wandering around aimlessly, finally made it to a room with an ‘M’ carved on the front, recognizing it as the door they  
  
arrived at first. “Mackenzie?" She asked, knocking on the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The door opened and Mackenzie’s hair was wet, hanging down her back. She had a red towel wrapped around her body, and looked like she  
  
just got out of the bath. “Come on in, Gabs. I think dinner starts in…" she went to grab the list of rules on her dresser. “…It starts when Ares  
  
gives us the ok, I guess. He doesn’t have a rule for that one."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The blonde stepped inside Mackenzie's room and sat on the bed. “I wonder when that will be."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares reluctantly let go of Xena, and met her eyes uncertainly. “I’m sorry." He cast his eyes anywhere but her face. Ares walked over to a  
  
small portal and watched a war going on in Thessaly. Xena walked over quietly and stood behind him. Without thinking, he put his arm  
  
around her waist, and they watched the ongoing battle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“He’s not doing so well…" She remarked about one particular man they were seeing. The man was trying futilely to break up the fierce  
  
battle while warding off blows from opposing warriors- and failing miserably.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmm." He made the view change back to the front of the line, and Xena, without thinking, willed it back to the previous view. He  
  
stared at her, gaping. “What the…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked up, her eyes showing that was as startled as he when she had changed the view. “Oh, I’m sorry—were you looking at that?" Xena  
  
promptly created her own portal, thus allowing Ares to continue his own view and she enjoy hers. He could only stare at her—having his  
  
princess do things he could do was very strange and was taking more time to get used to than he’d anticipated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh dammit." Xena spat, as she focused on the one man that had concerned her before; leaving the same time as Ares, as they traveled  
  
to Thessaly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What is this?" She wondered aloud, invisible to the warriors once again, not even wincing as one man stumbled backwards right into  
  
her, and blood was spattered everywhere. “This is not a battle formation I’ve ever taught or seen- chaos at its finest."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ARRRRR!" One man said, charging at the man Xena had watched before. She rapidly stepped in his way, held a hand up to stop his  
  
progress, and made herself visible to the mortal eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Immediately, all fighting ceased. Men went down on all fours bowing. She smiled, and then spoke. “Can someone tell me what in Hades is  
  
going on here? Have I taught you to fight like this? Has my predecessor, Lady Athena, taught you this? No. I expected much more from you.  
  
I am displeased."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“As am I." This came from Ares, who materialized next to Xena. “I thought all the worship and bowing before was for me." He shot  
  
Xena one of his famous grins, not caring what the warriors thought, and then returned back to his temple.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena rubbed the area around her temples wearily, and heard Ares’ voice in her head. ‘I was thinking- now that you’re a Goddess, you  
  
probably won’t need massages from me anymore. But somehow, I think I was wrong…’  
  
  
  
‘You, wrong? Wow, Ares. What a comedown from the all-knowing God of War.’  
  
  
  
‘The warriors are getting restless, my dear,’ he reminded her, before going away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Goddess of War gently helped the man up that she had saved. “What’s your name?" She inquired, her tone like silk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Meneka, Lady War," he said respectfully, before bowing again and getting up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena pointed at the man. “Let Meneka be a lesson to all of you. He was doing the right thing. He was trying to break up this menial skirmish  
  
you call a war, while the rest of you were chopping off heads left and right—for no reason. I am ashamed to call you my followers for that  
  
reason. Maybe Ares puts up with this crap, but I sure as hell don’t. Now you get yourselves whipped into shape, or I will no longer support  
  
you, or give my blessing, and you’ll find that live is a lot harder without it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With that, the Goddess of War to return to Ares’ temple for pajama night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabrielle and Mackenzie wandered around the temple aimlessly, not caring who they ran into or where they went; the bard was actually a lot  
  
less nervous about wandering- now she had someone who was supposed to wander around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I think this room might be it." Mackenzie said, pointing to a set of huge double doors far in front of them. She was wearing a pair of  
  
purple silk pajamas with feathers at the ends, courtesy of Aphrodite. Gabrielle was still in her clothes and had no intention of stripping down  
  
to pajama’s in Ares’ presence. ‘I’ve already done that once,’ she thought, thinking of when she and Xena had set Ares up on the farm when  
  
he lost his godhood once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As they neared the doors, arguing voices could be heard. This was something the two inside would have thought strange, since the doors  
  
were made out of a heavy steel. Mackenzie and Gabrielle stepped inside to see Ares and Xena arguing over some battle plans and a  
  
mirror-looking type of window. Xena was practically in his lap, pointing savagely at something on the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ares, Meneka was doing the right thing—they weren’t. I can’t help it if I’m being rash with my troops by appearing out of the blue-  
  
this whole Goddess thing is a little hard to adjust to. I mean, one minute you wish you were somewhere, and then the next minute- you’re  
  
there. I’m getting used to it, but slowly."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He was about to say something, when the both looked up to see Mackenzie and Gabrielle in the doorway. Ares motioned them in, and Xena  
  
motioned for the plans to disappear. Taking one look at Gabrielle’s outfit, which Xena realized did not fit the dress code for this evening, she  
  
changed her friend into a pair of yellow-orange pajamas, much like Mackenzie’s, except it was a halter-showing-midriff top, like what  
  
Gabrielle usually wore to travel in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What was strange was that Gabrielle didn’t notice right away, though her body did. “Is it me, or did it just get cooler in here?" Ares threw  
  
Xena a pointed look and she changed into a long black satin shift. It might have been dressy for what dinner, but she was the Goddess of  
  
War—who was going to argue with her?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, they all sat down on pillow-like mats facing a knee-high table. The two latecomers were curious to as what the evening involved, but  
  
Xena noticed that Gabrielle held her inquisitiveness to herself. While the priestesses came in, one to Ares’ side and one to Xena’s, they  
  
whispered something to them and nodded, then walked away, leaving the 4 to the silence of the deep room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But silence didn’t last for long, because Mackenzie wanted to know what had been going on before. “Xena, what were you guys arguing  
  
about before?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares laughed. “Some war related stuff. Nothing that you or the blonde would be interested in."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabrielle bristled. “Why- are we mortals too thick to understand the battle plans?" She spat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No, Gabrielle, Ares and I were discussing my rather brash choice of action by showing up on the battle field and the berating of my  
  
troops. He said it wasn’t they way to do things- and I disagreed. It was nothing major. Just something flimsy for ‘us gods’ to do to pass our  
  
time." Xena’s face was eased and she was smiling slightly, so Gabrielle believed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ok." Then, still cold, wrapped her arms around her waist, now registering the fact that she was wearing pajamas- and rather revealing  
  
ones at that. “Xena!" She was now angry. “Change me back this instant!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena laughed. “I don’t think so, Gab. You look kind of cute with those on. Besides, I don’t have to do anything you say." She threw at her  
  
friend teasingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabrielle shot a pleading look at Mackenzie, who met her gaze evenly and tried to hold back her laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Surprisingly, it was Ares who intervened. “Xena, change her back." He ordered her quietly. She looked at him, surprised, and shook her  
  
head ‘no.’ Ares then graciously changed Gabrielle back, against Xena’s will, and looked at her. “There you go. Feel better now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The blonde begrudgingly agreed that, yes, she did feel better, but then ignored him for the next 15 minutes, talking only to Mackenzie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dinner was served, and it was an enjoyable meal. Xena and Ares partook only of the ambrosia, and a couple of bites of food, leaving the girls  
  
to finish the feast before them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It grew time for Gabrielle to get back to Amphipolis- she hadn’t been planning an overnight to begin with, and now that Xena was conversing  
  
with Ares- becoming a great deal closer to him in general, especially since they were both training Mackenzie- she had no intentions of staying  
  
at his temple.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mackenzie was the first one to yawn, and Xena took this as her cue. She, Ares, and Gabrielle all stood up. The youngest had to be helped out  
  
by the oldest to her room, while the two best friends remained in the room together, silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Did you want to go back tonight?" Xena asked, and Gabrielle couldn’t tell what she was feeling, for she’d masked her voice once  
  
again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The blonde pushed some hair off her forehead. “Yeah. It’s getting kind of late, and I didn’t tell your mother where I was going- I didn’t think  
  
she’d be too pleased." If Xena was upset that her mother had not taken Gabrielle’s news well, she didn’t show it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ok." Their surroundings changed from the temple room to the room in Cyrene’s tavern, where Gabrielle was staying.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sleep well." Xena said before leaving, and unexpectedly embracing her friend in a hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I will," Gabrielle reassured her; more to herself than to her friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena waited by Gabrielle’s side, hidden in the shadows, until she fell asleep. Then—and only then—did she return to check up on  
  
Mackenzie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When she returned to Ares’ temple, she waited outside Mackenzie’s door, and mentally checked what they were doing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares was sitting on the edge of Mackenzie’s large bed, one foot bracing his balance, the other tucked under his body. The two were deep in  
  
their conversation, and Xena didn’t have the heart to interrupt them. Instead, she wanted to check up on someone with Aphrodite—someone  
  
she hadn’t seen since they’d traveled to Chi ‘in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The young girl was clearly shocked. If she continued with her current course of action, she’d be a full-on hypocrite. She needed to get to  
  
Amphipolis as soon as possible. That or find one of Ares’ temples—if anyone knew where her mother was, he did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On that note, Eve began her journey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena appeared in Aphrodite’s temple in Athens seconds later, to see her friend giving instructions to Baby Bliss and Cupid.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No hitting Xena or Ares. If they’re going to get together, they’ll do it on their own."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cupid, having sensed Xena, smirked. “I hope so, Mom, because Xena’ s right there." Aphrodite’s attention otherwise occupied, he and Bliss  
  
left to go do some target practice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Warrior chick!" Aphrodite sounded flustered. Xena had caught her off guard. And had she known what Xena was about to ask next,  
  
she would have been even more uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Where’s my daughter?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares tucked Mackenzie in gently, forgetting that she was almost a grown teenager and feeling very proud of her accomplishments. “Sleep  
  
tight, Mak."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She smiled as he brushed a few stray hairs off her face. “I will."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The God of War waited until she had given into Morpheus before leaving her room in a quiet blue flash.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Ares returned to his room, he saw Xena pacing back and forth, stopping occasionally to look in a suspended mirror that obviously had  
  
someone inside of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Meneka?" he asked, wondering what could have gotten her so riled up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The worry lines in her face smoothed and she glanced at Ares. “No." Then she resumed her pacing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares finally walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, effectively stopping her furious walk. “Then who," he looked deep into  
  
her eyes, “is it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena sighed, a saddened look coming over her face. “It’s Eve."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a full day’s travels, Eve had arrived at one of Ares’ lesser, abandoned temples. Or so she thought. As she stepped inside the black  
  
doors, priests and priestesses could be seen milling about. The last time she came here, she was positive that it was empty. So why would it  
  
be in use now?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A priestess approached her. “Livia—what a pleasure to see you again." She welcomed warmly. Eve flinched at the use of her previous name,  
  
but didn’t move to correct the woman. If she knew that she was a follower of Eli’s- who hated the Gods- she’d be out of Ares’ temple faster  
  
than Hermes could fly. “Have you come to make an offering to Lord Ares?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve didn’t really know how to answer. Which was just as well, because Ares saved her from having to do so by answering the priestess  
  
himself. “Seraphina—stop nosing about and get Eve a room." Seeing the puzzled look on Seraphina’s face, Ares continued. “No, she’s not  
  
Livia- at least not anymore. Make sure she’s comfortable and has everything she needs. I’ll be back soon to check on her."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With that, he disappeared- before Eve or Seraphina could protest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena was sitting sideways on Ares’ throne absently, both legs draped over the arm elegantly. She looked up to see Ares return.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares smiled at the sight. “You have one of those now, too, ya know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“How did it go?" She verbally pounced on him, ignoring his previous remark.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He ran a hand through his hair. “Well, I left before Eve or Seraphina could ask any questions."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Did they use her… other name?" A mother was always careful of her child’s welfare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I arrived just in time to hear Seraphina say it." His eyes were soft for Xena’s sadness. “I’m sorry." He said, as he sensed Xena’s  
  
form go limp with distress.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She stood up before he could comfort her anymore. “I should go see her."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares winced. “No. I don’t think that would be the best thing right now. Send her to Amphipolis to be with your mother and Gabrielle, maybe,  
  
but not to you. Not yet." Her eyes held so much regret, Ares didn’t know what more to do or say.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re probably right. Can you send her to Amphipolis tomorrow? I think I’ll train with Mackenzie a little more before I go to see  
  
Eve."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn’t say much after that—neither of them did. Ares simply kissed her on the forehead and she left to find some comfort on Olympus.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning came, and Mackenzie opened her eyes to see Xena slouched in the chair in front of her bed. Ares was gently massaging her neck and  
  
shoulders. Xena seemed to be anguished, and Ares was doing his best to comfort her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mom?" The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them, and Mackenzie was surprised at how easily they rolled off her  
  
tongue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena made an effort to smile, and looked tiredly at Mackenzie. “Yes, sweetheart?" Ares froze; his hands were suspended above her shoulders  
  
in shock. Had he been the only one to just witness that monumental event? A look from Mackenzie assured him not. Without turning around,  
  
Xena closed her eyes and gave Ares a command. “Keep going." Ares shot Mackenzie a look but continued. “What’s wrong?" She inclined her  
  
head towards the girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mackenzie, pleased with her success, asked her question. “Do you have any other kids?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena nearly choked on the cup of ambrosia she was drinking. Ares stopped again, but put pressure on her shoulders tightly, to remind her  
  
where she was and that he was here for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes. I actually had a son, Solan, and I have daughter, Eve."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This seemed to satisfy Mackenzie, and she got out of bed and stretched, while looking at Ares and Xena pointedly. Without saying a word,  
  
they both left, for parts unknown. Mackenzie just shook her head. Things were getting weirder and weirder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares took over the teleportation while they were in the ether, because Xena had no idea where she was going or what she was doing. When  
  
they arrived at her chambers on Olympus, she sank into her bed and looked up at him with devastated blue eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ares, I’m a goddess, I’m not supposed to feel—and yet I do." Her hands came up to her face. “What’s wrong with me? I feel as  
  
though I want to cry and can’t."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares came over and positioned Xena on his lap, as if she were a young child instead of a full-grown goddess. “The transition you’re making  
  
from mortal to Goddess is a hard one. You still have mortal feelings, but the godly will to suppress them." “If there’s anything I’ve learned  
  
from life as a mortal, it’s that.’ He thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked at him, not really paying attention to his thoughts. “But I don’t understand. If I can suppress them, how come I’m not?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Because some feelings are so strong they can’t be suppressed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Like what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He avoided her gaze. “Like love."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve roused herself from sleep groggily. It was not a morning she wanted to face. This morning, despite protests from Seraphina and possibly  
  
Ares, she was going to see her mother. If Xena was a Goddess, things could get ugly. Very ugly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve wasn't stupid. She knew what Ares wanted and she knew his methods—stopping at nothing to get what he wanted. Supposing the  
  
rumors were true, which oddly, this time, she believe they were, there was little left to imagine what her mother was Goddess of. And, like  
  
her mother, she knew that a bite from Ares’ apple would make her the Goddess of War; a position Livia herself had wanted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So it was with deliberating accuracy that she packed her things and climbed out of the window of her room in Ares’ temple—to begin her  
  
journey to the new temple constructed outside of Amphipolis—which was rumored to be the new Goddess of War’s.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabrielle and Cyrene sat quietly at one of the tables in Cyrene’s tavern, drinking a cup of warm tea. Both the women were contemplating what  
  
it meant to have your best friend and daughter, respectively, become a God. Not just any God, either—the Goddess of War.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The older woman pushed back some of her brown hair back off her neck and looked at the younger Amazon. “Do we go see her, then?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabrielle pondered this. “I think we can summon her—but only if we need her. Mackenzie explained some things to me the other day when I  
  
was helping her train with a staff—Ares was off at some war in Thrace with Xena and couldn’t train Mak at all. Xena can only be summoned  
  
by her high priestess, chosen, or someone she’s deemed as one having the status of those positions. She said it would be awhile before she  
  
got everything settled, and asked me not to summon her unless I was in an emergency. The sacrifice thing may work… but I don’t know what  
  
Xena would even want for a sacrifice."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cyrene’s blue eyes gleamed. “I think I know…" She then set about to her kitchen, no doubt preparing something to bring to the temple.  
  
Gabrielle sat motionless in her seat, wondering what to do next.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena was pacing up and down the field in Thrace. Meneka was waiting anxiously for his instructions. She was too busy thinking of how  
  
badly the army was trained to think serious battle plans.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Meneka, if we ever want to win this war, we need so sort of organization." She, in all her leather silver studded glory turned on him.  
  
“I appoint you as leader of this army. I’ll summon the men and you can take it over from there. You’ll be able to summon me when needed,  
  
now that you have my blessing on this war, and whip the men into shape." The Goddess of War glanced at Meneka, who was dazedly trying  
  
to not be overwhelmed by the gorgeous Goddess before him and the lethal position she’d just placed him in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“All right then. I will lead this army." He agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena flashed him a killer smile and he almost fainted. “Thanks." She left before he could say anymore, spraying purple sparkles all over the  
  
battlefield—drawing the attention of all the men in the field.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They came over to see the commotion and couldn’t believe that the Goddess of War had placed them in the hands of Meneka. The men  
  
assumed he was lying—and promptly began to advance on him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Before, however, they could get any closer, Ares appeared, looking very mad. He was so mad, they could see the anger in his eyes and his  
  
aura knocked several men over. “The Goddess of War sent me to inform you that if anyone harms so much as a hair on Meneka’s head, you’ll  
  
be sent to Tartarus immediately." He smirked evilly. “I have no idea how he gained her blessing, but he did… and I’d look out."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The men were whispering amongst themselves and one of the bolder, more rash men spoke up. “What’s the puny Goddess of War going to  
  
do? Summon you when she wants someone killed?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares laughed, his laughter echoing all over the camp and making everyone generally uneasy. “Ever heard of Karell?" He simply asked, and  
  
left in a flash of blue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve trudged on the dirt path. Since she’d left so early this morning, she anticipated being at Amphipolis around noon. It was amazing how  
  
quickly you were allowed through gates when people found out that your mother was the Warrior Princess. She smiled despite the situation.  
  
Eve planned to go see her grandmother first, and had a knowing feeling that Gabrielle was there, too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Getting tired of this trip taking too long, she wished she was in Amphipolis. Eve realized she must have wished really hard, because a  
  
second later, she was outside Cyrene’s tavern, horse and all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gingerly, she got down from the saddle, and walked inside. “Grandmother?" She cast about tentatively in the empty tavern. There was a  
  
sitting form slouched in the corner, and Eve recognized the Bard at once. “Gabrielle!" She exclaimed, not being able to contain her joy any  
  
longer at seeing a familiar face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The blonde jumped out of her seat and embraced her ‘niece.’ “How are you? Is everything ok? When did you get here? Have you seen Cyrene  
  
yet?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve retreated from the bard’s interrogation. “I’m fine. I just got here today… a couple of minutes ago." She wondered how she was  
  
transported and assumed that Ares had something to do with it, still wanting to deny the very real fact that her mother could be the Goddess of  
  
War. “I haven’t seen Cy—my grandmother yet… do you know where she is?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cyrene responded by appearing from the doorway of the kitchen, holding a basket of food in her hands. Her eyes widened, and she nearly  
  
dropped the food, but quickly placed it on an empty table and ran to embrace her granddaughter. “It’s so good to see you again, Eve." She  
  
said, stroking her hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve finally withdrew from the embrace and turned to face the two women. “Are we going to see her?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“See who?" Gabrielle asked, trying to play dumb.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The look Eve cast them was enough to send the Amazon into tears. Eve reacted quickly with an awkward hug, and shook Gabrielle out of her  
  
hysterics.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You ok?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabrielle nodded, sniffling loudly. “You just looked so much like… her."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve smiled. “I hope so. She is my mother, after all."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The three women shared a smile and got ready to leave for the temple.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares brought Mackenzie back to Xena’s temple and was about to leave again, when Mackenzie withdrew an arrow from the set on her back  
  
and let it fly at his unguarded back. He caught it—barely—and turned around to face her, his brown eyes glinting dangerously.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So you wanna play rough, huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mackenzie didn’t give him the satisfaction of answering, simply caught the arrow he threw back at her and withdrew the sword from her side.  
  
She was much better with a bow and arrow, not too shabby with a staff and sais, but desperately needed work with swords. It was a case that  
  
bothered both Xena and Ares to no end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares lunged at her when she got a hold of her sword, and they fought for several minutes. She was getting kind of tired, but steeled herself to  
  
go on, forcing down the pain as Ares inflicted a slash on her arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Without any warning, Mackenzie and Ares heard Xena’s voice in their heads. ‘Ares, what did I say about hurting Mackenzie?’  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares didn’t answer, but asked a question of his own, letting Mackenzie hear what he was saying. ‘Meneka?’ Ares asked, concerned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mackenzie perked up at this. Meneka wasn't a bad looking guy, as she’d seen in Xena’s portal before. He was the commander of all her  
  
armies right now, and in danger of losing the respect of his men.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But surprisingly, Xena shook disagreed. ‘The other one.’ Somehow Ares made sense of that, and threw Mackenzie her sword, which she  
  
caught quite deftly. The God of War left very suddenly, leaving Mackenzie all alone in a field that wasn't too far from the temple.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mak was surprised in the least. This sort of thing happened when your mentors were Gods—particularly of War. But since they always came  
  
back shortly after, she thought she had nothing to worry about and decided to rest on the plush grass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Against her will, she found herself drifting off to sleep and hoped that Morpheus would give her a glimpse of her parents, or maybe Xena and  
  
Ares in battle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares arrived in Xena’s chambers on Olympus, barely batting an eye when he noticed the state of disarray. “Someone die?" He asked casually,  
  
trying to lighten the hopelessness of the situation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena glared. “Not yet." She gritted, throwing a bolt at Ares, and missing badly, damaging yet another object in her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Ares made no move to fight her back, she got mad and started pacing. “Great. So now, the God of War thinks that the Goddess of War  
  
has gone delusional. Just what I need."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her pacing for the second time. “You helped her?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Of course I helped her! She’s my daughter, and I heard her wishing she was in Amphipolis. I transported her there." She looked at his  
  
expressionless face. “I had no choice." Xena explained darkly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She thought Ares muttered something about stubborn women and their children, but she couldn’t be sure. The next thing she knew, she was  
  
on the bed, and Ares was massaging her gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m gonna go on ahead." Eve said to her riding companions. Cyrene and Gabrielle hung back, letting Eve have her space. The bard  
  
was in no rush to get to the temple since she’d just been there yesterday, and Cyrene was biding her time—having your daughter do the things  
  
Xena did was no easy task; just to get through life from day to day—and now that she was a Goddess? Forget it. It was going to be a long  
  
day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Up ahead, Eve could spot the elaborate roof of a temple, and was about to carry on when she noticed a sleeping girl in the middle of a field to  
  
her right. Sighing irritably, she reined her horse in and forced herself to go right.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl, she noticed, as she came closer, was actually quite pretty. She had auburn curly hair and was wearing attire in a deep violet that  
  
looked suspiciously like Gabrielle’s… and at the same time, not. The girl was about 15 or 16 years old, and Eve was reluctant to wake her up,  
  
when she noticed the cut on her arm. It wasn’t deep or large, looked very superficial, in fact, but it still needed attention.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gently, she shook the girl awake.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mackenzie opened her eyes to look at a woman about 4 or 5 years older than her, wearing a greenish outfit with blue eyes that looked so  
  
familiar. Her horse wasn’t tethered and she realized she must have been on her way to the temple.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Completely forgetting about Ares and Xena, she rose, and introduced herself. “Hi… I’m Mackenzie. Were you on your way to the temple?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve was grateful she didn’t ask for her name. The last thing she wanted was another one of those Eve-Livia-Eve things, when she wanted to  
  
be calm to confront her mother.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes, as a matter of fact. I do believe my two companions will be along this way shortly, but if you want to go now…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mackenzie’s deep violet eyes grew understanding. “Of course. Come on." She stated, kind of formally. But the grin she flashed Eve before  
  
continuing on foot to the temple both disarmed and made Eve uneasy at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That grin… it reminded her too much of Ares.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena rose from her position on the bed, rolling over to look at Ares, who was watching her very closely. “What?" she asked, feigning  
  
annoyance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I was just wondering what the deal with ‘us’ was… and then looking at you made the idea of an ‘us’ more real than usual." He  
  
grinned, and got up from the bed. “Don’t look so shocked, my dear. It’s not as if we did anything." Xena looked squeamish. “…Not yet,  
  
anyway. We have eternity for that, after all."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That got her out of bed and thinking. “Why do I feel like there’s something I’m forgetting…" She wondered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares stared at a portal thoughtfully. “Meneka is holding his own. Gabrielle and Cyrene are on their way to the temple. Eve is, too, actually,  
  
she’s just inside the doors, and Mackenzie…" He cast around, looking particularly close at the field where they left her. “…Mackenzie…" His  
  
tone became more frantic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“…Mackenzie?" Xena inquired, looking at her own portal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares looked worried. “I can’t find her…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Goddess of War whirled on her partner—well, sort of partner. “Find her." She commanded, her voice cold and distant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares and Xena started to argue as a familiar voice called for their attention in Xena’s temple.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After Mackenzie had watched Eve summon Ares with such confidence, she had told the woman that she had to go change. “I need to get  
  
dressed—they’ll be mad that I staying in training wear all day."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She left for her room, obviously knowing where she was going, just as Ares showed up, per Eve’s request.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena, in flash of purple, arrived seconds later, giving Cyrene and Gabrielle time to witness her arrival, as they’d just stepped through the  
  
temple. She immediately turned to Ares. “I can’t find her anywhere."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll go check around Aphrodite’s temples, maybe she picked her up somewhere." He arrived back two seconds later, a grim look on  
  
his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena went ballistic. “How could you just lose her? She’s a part of your life now, too, Ares."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I didn’t lose her!" He yelled, exasperated. “She’s around somewhere, we just have to find out where. Do you honestly think I would  
  
intentionally place her in danger?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The look on Xena’s face sent Ares into the past, when she was still his warlord. Her timbre was the same, too. “It wouldn’t surprise me.  
  
You’ve done stranger things to me and people I care about."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares was about to protest, when Mackenzie, properly dressed in her robes as high priestess, walked back in the room. She didn’t notice  
  
Gabrielle in the corner. “Mom? What’s wrong?" she asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve drew in a sharp breath and tried to swallow. Ares put his head in his hands and sat on a throne that appeared next to Xena, which they  
  
recognized to be his own. Xena sat down, watching Eve’s expression carefully, and feeling her heart break as she stared at the hurt and  
  
betrayal on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But it was Gabrielle who let the sparks fly. “You did it, didn’t you; you finally gave Ares the child he wanted."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mackenzie and Cyrene looked very confused, and Xena, tired of having to explain every compromising situation she and Ares had ever been  
  
in, exploded at her friend. “So what if I did? What are you going to do about it?" Then she realized, a little too late, what she’d said, and  
  
looked at Eve for conformation, hoping against hope that she hadn’t heard it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She had.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve was about to run out of the temple when Ares restrained her. Not hard, but with enough force to remind her who she was dealing with.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Let go of me!" She screamed, send Ares a chilling reminder of what she once was. Instead of answering, he took her to a room in one  
  
of his temples.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His face was cold and he met her eyes evenly. “No. Your mother has to explain everything—she just had a bad choice of words. As much as I  
  
wish it were true, Mackenzie is not our child. Never has been, never will be. You came here to have Xena explain, didn’t you?" Eve nodded.  
  
“Then let her explain."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve sullenly agreed, and let him take her back to the temple room, where Cyrene was passed out on the floor, Gabrielle was glaring at Xena,  
  
and Mackenzie was looking very confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena rose from her seat and walked over to Eve. She opened her arms hesitantly for a hug, and was grateful when Eve ran into her arms.  
  
“Mackenzie isn’t my daughter—no one could take your place."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know. Ares told me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The warrior goddess looked deep into her daughter’s eyes. “Can we go explain this somewhere else? There’s something I’d like you to see."  
  
Eve agreed, and the two disappeared into the ether.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they reappeared, they were on Mount Olympus, in Xena’s palace. Eve could tell by the hazy blue view all around that they weren’t on  
  
the mortal plane, so to speak.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wow."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena laughed and sat down on a newly materialized chair. She gestured to Eve to sit in the one next to hers, and offered her a cup of tea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mackenzie is a young girl that I rescued from a warrior named Karell." She met Eve’s eyes and nodded. The unspoken words  
  
between them verified that Mackenzie was going to be raped. “I had just become the Goddess of War, and decided to check on the battle field.  
  
I stopped the Karell," she swallowed hard, “and killed him. Before I killed him, I had Mak sent to one of my temples in Thrace. When I came  
  
back here, she was sleeping and since I had changed back, recognized me from the tales her father had spoken of from my ‘Destroyer of the  
  
Nations’ days. I asked her if she wanted to stay here awhile and she gave me the strangest look. She then asked if I was the God of War’s  
  
girlfriend or something, because, in case I hadn’t noticed, this was the Goddess of War’s temple and she doubted that she’d let her stay."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve’s eyes grew large. “Are you sure she didn’t know of your past when you were his ‘girlfriend’?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena ignored the question. “Ares decided that was a good time to show up. Mackenzie was very afraid of him, for some reason and I whisked  
  
her away to stay with Gabrielle…until I could decide what to do with her."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Doesn’t she have any parents? What about this father you spoke of?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“They’re both dead. She’s an orphan."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The younger woman nodded. “But then why did she call you mom?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares materialized out of the ether. “I think I can answer that one, since your mother was so out of it this morning." Xena glared at this but let  
  
him go on. “Thank god—it was getting annoying down there, hearing Gabrielle’s thoughts on the many ways to kill me." Receiving looks  
  
from both mother and daughter, he continued. “This morning, Mackenzie called Xena ‘Mom,’ by accident. When Xena made no move to  
  
correct her, Mak just assumed it was ok, and had been calling her that ever since. She had no idea that you were Eve, and meant no harm.  
  
Really."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ok… She seemed very nice. But what am I going to do about Eli now? I can’t go around saying, “I don’t follow the Gods," –when  
  
my own mother is one."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xena got to her feet. “I don’t know what to say, Eve. The only way for me to lose my godhood is to die—and I don’t know where there’s a  
  
surplus of Hind’s Blood anywhere."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“And if she did find some, I wouldn’t let her use it," Ares smoothly interrupted. The women shot him glares. “What? It gets boring up  
  
here."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They all left to explain the news to the three mortals in Xena’s temple.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cyrene awoke from her fainted state just in time to see her daughter reappear. “I thought I was dreaming."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Not dreaming mother, I really am a goddess." Xena responded cheerfully, making sure Mackenzie knew everything was ok between  
  
them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mackenzie responded by walking over to Eve and telling her something. Eve smiled, and gave the girl a big hug, surprising everyone,  
  
including herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ares sat on a step next to Xena and let her brood for a while. “Are you ok with all of this?" He gestured at the expanse of the temple and Xena  
  
could have sworn she’d just seen Olympus before her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I think I’ll manage." She retorted, sarcasm clearly evident. “You forget, Ares, but I have many skills."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He grinned that devilish look at her. “Oh no, my princess. I’ll never forget that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  


The End


End file.
